1. Field
The present disclosure relates to fence post handling equipment and more particularly pertains to a new post driver and puller for providing a simple and compact system to accomplish both of these tasks without switching between different implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The placement of a post in the ground, such as for the purpose of creating a fence, can be a difficult and tedious task. Typically, a hole is formed in the ground using a post hole digger, which employs an auger which resembles an oversized drill bit. While effective for forming a hole, the post hole digger can be difficult and dangerous to use, especially if a stone is struck by the tip of the auger, and then rather than the auger turning, it becomes stationary and the rest of the digger apparatus begins turning instead. These post hole forming devices have been mounted on vehicles to ease the movement of the post hole digger between post locations along the desired fence line, and to help minimize the danger involved. However, these devices do nothing to move the post to the location of the hole that has been created by digger, or to help place the post in the hole. Furthermore, the hole created by the auger is typically larger in diameter than the post, and the hole must be backfilled with soil and the soil tamped after the post is inserted in the hole in order to secure the post against leaning.
Thus, the conventional method of installing posts is believed to be slower and more time consuming than need be, and it is believed that a quicker and easier way of accomplishing this task.